A Time Voyage
by Ms. Beladona
Summary: Cliche TT. Hermione and the Marauders' era. Mostly HGSB some JPLE and maybe a little HGRL.
1. Reunited With An Old Friend

**AN: Takes place in the beginning of Hermione's sixth year. Chapters won't be too long. Only rarely. If I write too much in one I get overwhelmed and I'm trying to actually finish a story this time :)**

"Ginger Snaps." Hermione announced to the stone gargoyle and it sprang aside. She stepped upon the revolving staircase and it carried her to the door which held Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked sharply on the wooden mass and heard a muffled 'cough' behind it.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore announced and Hermione followed order. She entered the room and he gestured for her to take the high-backed velvet chair placed directly in front of his desk. She did and dropped her book bag clumsily at her feet.

Hermione smiled nervously, "'Afternoon, Professor."

"Good Afternoon." The headmaster greeted joyously and took this moment to peer out of a nearby window at the Hogwarts' grounds below. It was a perfectly sunny Saturday, the first Saturday of September, and Hermione had came to discuss a proposition with Professor Dumbledore. "It is to my understanding, that you once again desire to take up extra classes this year?"

Hermione nodded shyly and tucked a wild strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "Yes, I understand the complications I had in my third year-"

"So, you believe you are capable of handling the responsibilities of a time-turner more gracefully, this year?"

Hermione nodded once more and Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"You know, Miss Granger, I used a time-turner myself in my seventh year." Professor Dumbledore laced his fingers together and propped his elbows upon his desk in front of him. Hermione took notice that his right hand was still deeply blackened as it had been at the feast. "Even though I was completely convinced I could deal with such an enormous commitment, I had lost a great amount of sleep those twelve months, hair as well."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "My hands betrayed me."

The book-worm giggled and Professor Dumbledore rummaged in the drawers of his desk. He found what he was looking for in a matter of minutes and held out a fragile gold necklace with an hour glass as it's pendant to Hermione. "Here we are, Miss Granger."

"Thank you." She took it from his hands and draped it over her head.

"The same rules apply and as you know, time is not something to meddle with." Professor Dumbledore surveyed Hermione's features and she stared him square in the eyes.

"Yes Sir."

"Very well then," He waved the back of his hands at Hermione as if to shoo her a long. "Good day!"

"Good day." Hermione said quietly. With one last glance at her headmaster, she stole her belongings from the plush carpet and headed to the door.

**20 minutes later.**

Professor Dumbledore gazed into his pensive at his swirling memories. The white substances circled and looped around each other, fighting to be seen.

'That's odd,' He thought as he leaned closer to the holder of his recollections. He squinted his eyes to find one of them floating at the surface. It was of a younger him, apparently enabled in conversation with an familiar face. He stared at the girl in disbelief and leaned his head into the memory. He had to be sure.


	2. Dumbledore's Memory

**20 minutes previously.**

"So your positive you want to go through with this? _Again?_" Ron questioned Hermione for the fifth time and she rolled her eyes.

"Thoroughly convinced."

The trio swept through the castle's corridors and headed toward the great hall to fetch breakfast. Harry and Ron enabled themselves in conversation of Quidditch tryouts and Hermione thought numbly of Ron's inquiry. Was it wise of her to take possession of a time-turner after the great amount of stress it had caused her? Their pace quickened as they neared their destination.

"I could eat a dragon." Ron rubbed his belly and Harry laughed at his eagerness.

"Oh _curse _me." Hermione stopped walking. The duo followed her gaze to their potions professor who was gathering speed toward them. "He's found me again."

Harry looked slightly amused and Ron, interested.

"I need to get out of here." Hermione said exasperatedly. "I'll be there in 10 minutes subsequent."

Ron opened his mouth to object but Hermione had already disappeared into a sea of first years.

"Miss Granger, is that you?" Professor Slughorn called after her. The large man struggled feet behind Hermione's heels and she pretended not to hear him. She rounded a corner and took off in a run towards her Transfiguration class where she met head on with Minerva Mc. Gonagall.

The two women tumbled along the floor in a tangled heap. Professor Mc. Gonagall stood to her feet and began to dust off her robes, infuriated. It all happened at once. Hermione was about to apologize when a blinding white light shot out from the front of her clothes. It only took a brief moment for her to analyze what had happened and what would happen next. Her brown eyes widened and she looked at Professor Mc. Gonagall soundlessly for help. Then, everything around her became a blur and she felt dizzy. Really dizzy.

**Present time.**

Hermione could hear voices from behind her curtained bed. She tried to stretch her ears to hear them more clearly.

"Leave us, I shall speak with her." One said, it was familiar but Hermione had trouble deciphering it. Her head pounded in pain.

The white drapes were pushed to the side and there stood Professor Dumbledore. It was the same old headmaster and yet everything seemed to be different. His hair and beard lacked length and it was no longer pure white but a light auburn. His face was free of some of the smile lines Hermione had been so used to. Yet, the same child-like amusement could be found in his bright blue eyes.

"What happened?"

The altered man stared at her with curiosity and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why am I here?" She pressed on. "Can't remember a thing, only..." She bit on her lip, unsure of what to say.

"I think an introduction is due." Professor Dumbledore extended his hand. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Hermione took his hand, completely confused. "I know who you are and you, I."

"Is that so?" Professor Dumbledore questioned and he took the opportunity to sit on the foot of her bed. She scooted back upon the headboard to provide extra room.

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger, remember? 7th year. Head Girl."

"Strange." He said with the corners of his mouth twitching. "I was under the impression that our current Head Girl was Lily Evans."

"Evans?" Hermione whispered in disbelief and broke their eye contact. Her hand shot to her neck which she found, in horror, bare.

"Miss Granger?"

"May I burden you with the date?"

"September 2nd, 1978."

So it was confirmed, her bloody time-turner had sent her back 20 years! She felt as though she might cry. "1978. Lily Evans, really is... and James Potter," She massaged her temples. "Sirius and Professor Lupin."

"Miss Granger, I found this upon your arrival at Hogwarts." He closed his hand around hers and dropped something into her palm. It was her time-turner. She didn't have to look, she already knew. Only it was broken, glass shards were missing and sand had spilled onto her fingers.

"My-"

"Time-turner. Where do you belong?"

"September 5th, 1998." Hermione frowned and explained how the time-turner may have broke.

"Ah, Professor Mc. Gonagall?" Dumbledore chuckled. "I presume you do not know and would like a way home."

Hermione nodded vigorously and Professor Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm afraid that until I can research the topic thoroughly, your stuck."

"You mean?"

"Yes. You have but no choice to stay here in this time period."

It was now that tears left her eyes.

"Oh come now, Miss Granger. I'm sure everything will fall perfectly into place." He looked her square in the eyes as he reached in his pocket for a spare handkerchief.

She dabbed at her eyes. "So, I'm to stay here? Surely my friends and family..." Hermione trailed off.

"Will figure out what happened."

"Professor, you don't seem to understand. I can't be here, there has to be a way back!"

"I'm sure there will be, but for now, you stay."

"I know things, Professor." Hermione argued pointlessly. "Things that are going to happen... I can't just _stay_ here."

Dumbledore held an apologetic smile. "I'll do everything in my power to return you home. Until then, you'll continue your education. You've spoken of being a 7th year?"

"Professor, I don't think I'll be able to handle this. I'll be completely friendless and I haven't any clothes or supplies. No magical or muggle currency!"

"There are always friends to be made at Hogwarts. Everything else, I can assure you will be taken care of."

"My classes..." Hermione trailed off and he eyed her sternly, convinced she was looking for a loop hole.

"Miss Granger."

"Okay." She smiled softly. "I suppose I can't lock myself up in your office."

"Surely not!" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together, thankful he was getting somewhere.

"So, I guess I should head to the common room?"

If you said things couldn't feel any worse...

"Of course not. You'll have to be sorted again. It would be highly questionable if we didn't. Tonight sounds appropriate."

It was decided that they would have research meetings as often as possible. Also, that she should work on a fictional background that she had no trouble keeping to. Hermione agreed, only she asked to keep her rightful name. She explained to Professor Dumbledore it would be too much of a mess if somebody discovered her true identity by some sort of magical means. She thought of the Marauders' Map.

This also brought her thoughts to the people she would encounter in this time period. 1978. She thought of her classmates' parents and relatives, all of which she had already met 20 years into the future. Most of all, she thought of Harry's parents.

_"I was under the impression that our current Head Girl was Lily Evans."_

Surely she couldn't avoid seeing them and honestly she didn't think she wanted to try. Yet, how overly privileged did it make her to meet Lily and James Potter, when their son can't even provide himself with a proper memory of the couple?

So involved with thoughts of the Potter's, Hermione forgot about the others. A young Professor Lupin and Snape, a carefree Sirius Black, and a still innocent Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
